Who You Are
by Will.of.The.Heart
Summary: Calli Cain is a normal girl facing super-teen problems. But, her life takes a twist when she is taken to the crime scene of her father's death. She questions why she is so important to the Justice League and is led to secrets of who she really is.
1. Superheroes

The news reports were rapidly switching from story to story, each broadcaster having their own tragedy to tell.

"_Today a school bus has flipped over, all of the children are injured and the bus driver in a critical condition,"_

"_At 5 A.M this morning there was a murder of a small family of four,"_

"_Firefighters are completely astounded at the height of the fire! They are calling in extra men to battle down these monstrous flames,"_

"_The city is going on a riot throughout Washington D.C! They are demanding that the president fix all the problems!" _

"_Rick, I think this city needs a miracle to get through," _

"_No, Sonia, this city needs a hero." _

Suddenly the T.V shut itself off. I cocked an eyebrow thinking something was wrong with our satellite again. When I looked for the remote I found it in my father's hand. He had been the one to turn off the T.V.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school? Why do you want to watch this depressing news?" He tried to lightly joke about the subject, but I knew his game.

I grabbed the edges of my skirt as I thought about the words I wanted to say, yet I was afraid to speak. Whenever I brought up the subject it always caused problems. But, it was just something that couldn't be ignored.

"Dad, people are dying," I spoke. My voice was steady so far.

"I know that, Calli. People die every day; it's the way life is." He knew it was coming, but he kept a calm tone.

"Yeah, but they don't have to. You heard what he said Dad. This city needs a hero." I was almost there.

"Calli, I don't want to talk about this." He dismissed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, either feeling a headache coming on or anger. But, I would not be ignored this time.

"But, Dad, I could take on every one of those bums! You know I can!" I stood on my two feet as I gestured to the city view through our window. "If you could just let me try-

"Calli, enough! You are not a hero, and you never will be! Be a doctor, a lawyer, a scholar, not some vigilante running the streets!" My father shouted. His face was red and a small throbbing vein seemed to pop out his forehead. He was raising his blood pressure again. "Why do you continuously persist to try to change my mind? You know what I'm going to say and you know what I expect from you."

I paused, the confidence I once had was shattered. "…Because, I know I can make a difference. I could save lives-

"No, you could lose your own." He interrupted as he continued to berate. "My answer is no, and will always be no. Please, Calli, don't ever bring this up again. Do you understand?"

My throat began to burn as I felt my eyes brim with tears. Why couldn't he just understand? I refused; I refused to stand down this time. "No, do you understand? People are dying out there Dad. How can you expect me to ignore it when I know I can save them? Dad, I was bullet proof ever since I was born! Fire can't burn me and I could lift the world out of orbit if I wanted to! Why won't you let me save them? I want to protect my city, I want to defend my world."

At first, he looked shocked. Never once had I snapped at my father, I always gave up my argument or subsided to see things his way. But, I'm not going to do that anymore. I will never put my indestructible self over someone else. It's just not right. God gave me these powers for a reason, and I should use them.

"Calli, shut up and get out! I will not tolerate this foolishness. When you come home from school young lady, your grounded! For a month, no a whole year!" My father was off the charts angry, but I had already made up my mind and I won't let this slide. Not this time.

"I don't care! It's worth it if that's the price I have to pay for saving someone's life." I picked up my school bag and walk straight out the door I did the classic teenager line. "I hate you!" Finishing with the grand finally slamming of the door.

_Later, I realized just how much I regretted making those my last words to him._

God, I feel like the worst daughter ever! I was literally moping all throughout my classes. Already I was planning what to say to apologize to my dad. First, I'll stop by that ice cream shop and get him his favorite cone. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going back on what I said. I will save people whether he likes it or not.

But, I rather use a method that doesn't hurt him in the process. My latest plan was to sneak out at night or to pretend I have an extracurricular to go during the day. But, then I would have to make a costume that covered my face so he won't know it's me if I'm ever on T.V. And, I get to pick a superhero name!

Yes, score for me! Then I dropped my head in shame. But, that still means I'll have to be a complete liar to my dad. I'm being such horrible person, yet a good one at the same time. Well, at least I get a super hero name.

"Are you okay?" The girl next to me voiced. "Your kinda acting a little weird over there." She grimaced at me. Great, she probably thinks I'm a freak because I was thinking to myself. That's embarrassing.

"Yeah, I'm just you know. Doing my own thing." I replied, trying my best to seem normal.

"Yeah, okay," She sort of scooted away from me as she grimaced again. Yeah, she definitely thought I was a weirdo.

I didn't mind though, if we were meant to be friends she'll come around. Besides, it had always been this way. I've never been good with fitting in or making friends. I guess people could always tell that I was extremely different. I wasn't allowed to do the things of a normal kid while I was growing up. I always had to be careful of what I did since I didn't know how to control my powers that well (and still don't).

My Dad really restricted me from a lot of things. I never played sports, because my Dad said it was a chance I could over exerted my strength and hurt somebody. I couldn't get close to others either; he said it would put me in danger of someone learning about my powers. You know, I once thought why did my dad even put in school at all? Why couldn't I just be home schooled? But, I really think that it's better this way. I think just getting the chance to interact with others is way better than being shut off completely from the world.

Don't you think so?

I've always been sort of an outcast because of my powers, but it didn't really bother me when I realized that my gifts were something I could use for a great cause. I could save the world one day and maybe even get to meet the real super heroes that are out there.

It's my greatest dream to get one of their autographs. I know most likely I will, I will, at least get to meet one of them in my lifetime. I decided I wanted it to be Superman because Batman can disappear so quickly, then again Batman always has Robin. Nah, Robin can get away too. Superman it is then.

Suddenly, the class phone began to ring. In that moment, as I watched my teacher answer the phone call from the office. I felt my heart sink. Something was terribly wrong. I didn't know what, but it was bad. I began to feel the fear rise as the teacher called out my name. "Calli Cain, you have an early dismissal. Just report down to the office and your parents will be waiting for you, dear." The teacher smiled, I think her name was Ms. Henkel.

I froze when I reached the office. Two policemen were waiting inside. Upon my revival they turned to look at me. One of them was smoking a cigarette while the other checked the papers in his hand. "Are you Calli Long?" The policeman with the papers inquired.

I let out a small squeak, "Yes,"

"Right this way," They escorted me out of the building to their police car. Oh my gosh, what the French toast is going on? I was practically beading up with sweat. Did I do something illegal? When's the last time I ever broke a law? Have I ever broken the law before?

I felt my head spinning as the policemen drove through the city. It seemed like we were going into the direction of my house. I summoned the bit of courage my racking nerves possessed and asked the police a question, "Am I in trouble?"

They looked at each other as if they were struggling to find the right words. "Let's just say your father is the one in trouble." The policemen in the passenger seat replied.

"My father?" I said aloud, skeptical. "You must have the wrong man. My father never broke a law in his life! What did he do? I'm sure this is a really big misunderstanding!"

"No, Miss. Cain it's not that kind of trouble. I think it's best if you see for yourself." The policeman explained. "If you're composed we just want to ask you a few questions about the scene. Just sit tight for now, alright kid?"

"Alright," I settled in my seat. I didn't know how to describe how I was feeling right now. I'm guessing this is what they mean by a 'state of shock'. In my head I was making sense of everything he had just told me. I understood what he meant and that was the problem.

He said, 'scene', did he mean a crime scene? What happened to my Dad?

I looked out the window to us turning on my street. But, I didn't see my house. There was a pile of rubble for where it should have been. Everything was in shambles as if someone had bombed the place. Mix with the piles of rock I could see pieces of our house destroyed and broken down. I couldn't even find the sidewalk to our door.

They parked the car and I immediate open the car door to exit. I didn't even take my seat belt of first. I walked to the edge of where the cracked and mildly damage street stopped and where the wreckage began. I stared, simply looking at what was left of my home. The home I had lived in since I was small.

Where I had grew up with just my father to raise me. Its ironic how I used to think our home was so empty and spacious since it was just us in a three story house. But, look at what it is now. I couldn't even think of the right words to say to describe even the surface of how I felt or what was left of my house.

All I could really figure out of what I wanted to say was… "Dad?" I spoke, quiet at first. "Dad, are you there? You're okay right? Dad?" My voice was starting to crack as the warm tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't even realize I had been crying for some time now, maybe since I got out of the car.

The police waited in an awkward silence. Hands in their pockets, eyes cast down to their hard shoes. What was there to say to a young girl who just lost her father? Whom just lost her home? And, everything she ever cherished or owned or made or had? Not just including objects, but love. The love she had for her father whom she could not find?

What was there to say?

I pushed aside rocks as my calls became louder, "Dad! Where are you? I'm going to find you okay! Just stay where you are!" I began to lift, shove and dig past all of the rubble. I didn't even care that the police were going to acknowledge my superhuman strength. I just wanted to see my father. I want to tell I'm sorry that I said such a terrible thing to him. I wanted to hear him say, 'it's alright Calli everything will be fine'. Then after he got out of the hospital we would finally go on that family vacation we never had during the summer. Everything was going to be just fine. I just had to find him.

I became inpatient and started throwing rocks aside. I didn't care where they landed. I just wanted to find my daddy. A hand grabbed my before I could bring it down to throw more rocks. It was strong, yet gentle. It was to restrain me, but not hurt me.

"You're not going to like what you see if dig up his body, Calli," It was man, neither one of the police officers though. This man's voice had more, significance to it. It seemed like the voice of a leader, it was very clear. Not demanding, but maybe, concerned.

"He'll die if I don't save him! He can't breathe under there!" I sounded like a small child that had just lost her favorite stuffed animal. My voice was shaky because of the crying. I snatched my hand back as I continued to dig and found a piece of our ceiling underneath the dirt.

It was a lot harder with properly digging out the entire thing, but lifting the piece of dry wall was nothing I couldn't handle. But, what I found underneath it was something I couldn't. My father's dead body practically flattened from the weight of the house crashing down on him.

I couldn't even recognize what that thing was until I realized the bit of fabric it was wearing was of my father lab coat. I felt that same hand on my shoulder. Strong, yet gentle. I didn't notice I had crumbled down on my knees until he touched me.

"He hadn't even left for work. He didn't even get his shoes on. He didn't even get the chance to hear me say I'm sorry." I cried, I had no more words left to say and even if I did my throat felt so closed I wouldn't even be able to speak them.

My father was gone, my father was dead.

"Calli, it's going to be alright." The man spoke. I felt him kneel by my side. "You're not alone."

He was speaking my father's words to me. I turned my head to at least have one glimpse of this man since I knew this would probably be the last time I would ever see him.

And, who I saw put me back in a state of shock. His eyes were blue and filled with kindness. His jet black hair slicked back except for a single curl that remained at his brow. His suit donned the colors of red and blue with a heroic cape to match. Across his chest he wore proudly the red 'S' that everyone knew and recognized.

He was Superman.


	2. Young Justice

This time I was in a bed not knowing where I was being taken or why? What were we even traveling in? A helicopter maybe? I didn't care at this point, nothing was making sense and I was done trying to make it all logical. The police never questioned me, which I'm quite grateful for. I wouldn't be able to answer their questions. I don't think I'd be able to say what my name is at this point. Superman wasn't the only superhero there, Batman was too. The only ease for my pain was the memory of Superman telling me I was going to be alright and Batman was going to take care of me.

* * *

><p>"Calli, it's alright now." Superman guided me by the hand as he kept me on my feet. I couldn't feel my legs anymore and every step I took was unstable and shaky. My entire body was trembling. The feeling of it was something completely beyond fear or any rationalization. I felt like I was losing my mind. All I wanted was for this to be a nightmare or at least a cruel joke. "Doctor, what is wrong with her?"<p>

"She's undergoing an acute stress reaction, it's merely shock Superman. She should be fine between two days to four weeks. It depends on the speed of her recovery." The paramedic answered as he draped an orange blanket over my shoulders. "She should be fine with a bit of comfort."

"That's good," Superman replied as he looked down at me with relief that I was going to be okay. "We need to make sure nothing happens to her."

Who is '_we_'?

"Superman, we need to relocate her, now." A sharp voice ordered. I tilted my head back to see who it was. I found none other than Batman himself with Martian Man Hunter behind him. He stood tall and intimidating as his cowl gave his eyes a permanent glare. His black cape covered most of his form and emphasized his broad shoulders.

Superman nodded in agreement. "I'll trust that to you Batman. I don't think flying her would be the best idea while she's in this condition." He turned his focus back to me. "Calli, I know this is all very sudden. But, I need you to go with them to secure your safety. Do you trust me?"

I couldn't find the voice to speak, but I managed to give a small nod. I already felt secure just looking into those kind blue eyes. They gave me something solid to stand on, real trust to believe in.

* * *

><p>I had rolled onto my side after previously being placed on my back. My eyes shut so I wouldn't be able to see any of my surroundings. I honestly didn't want to, even though it was probably a one in a lifetime chance to look around a Justice League helicopter or whatever it was. I placed myself in an awkward position of my bent arm holding up my head. The bed somehow felt strange.<p>

I could tell it wasn't composed of a mattress and a blanket that's for sure. It sort of felt alive, if that makes any sense. My body sank into it as if it were made out of Jell-o. My own medic blanket was wrapped around me as well as the new one from this organic like bed. On this flying thing, Batman and Martian Man Hunter were on it with me.

But, I didn't know where. They weren't as supportive as Superman, verbally. But, I believe they were playing a big role in helping me some how. Superman had said they were going to take me to safety. I only wanted to know why, but then again the other side of me still didn't care.

I feared it wouldn't make any sense and make me feel worse than I already did. I, frankly, didn't know what to feel at the moment. Should I be grateful for receiving this special treatment? Should I be happy for having my dream come true of actually meeting almost half of the main members of the Justice League? Or should I be sad for losing my father after being such a horrible daughter?

I wasn't happy, not at all. But, I wasn't completely sad either. I know I felt confused. But, I don't even think confused could sum all of this up. I think it had to be more of a question if I wanted it to summarize this whole day.

How did all of this happen?

Wasn't I just at home this morning? Yeah, and I argued with my dad about letting me use my powers for good again. But, today I didn't let it go. I really fought for it. _"I hate you!"_ I winced as if I had been the one to receive those harsh words.

I remember the hurt expression I had a mere glimpse of before I slammed the door behind me. I really hurt him, I really hurt my dad. I had already known I had, but I didn't get the chance to say I was sorry. He never got to know that I didn't mean it when I said that. I covered my mouth trying to hide its contortion from my own trembles.

I felt like crying, but the tears didn't come. I squeezed the blankets feeling the organic one form between my fingers. I felt my stomach turn at just the thought of what had taken place. My home, it had been a crime scene. Or to be more exact a **murder**.

My father was murdered. He was killed. Why and for what? Who would possibly want to hurt my dad? A headache was beginning to come.

But, I couldn't reach for my head though. I tried to move my arm, but I could only wiggle my fingers. I started to panic, was I paralyzed? Fear rose in my heart again, why couldn't I move? My body was numb, but my heart felt like it was bleeding from being ripped open. It was torn from the guilt I had bottled inside from the moment I slammed the front door.

When I really thought about it, why would anyone just randomly kill my father? There had to be a reason. What would he have to do with anything? Maybe the killer was after something else. They were after me because of my powers. They wanted me, not him. That means, my dad, his death was all my-

_Do not blame yourself._

My body slightly twitched in surprise. Did someone just talk in my head? Was I hearing voices? Am I going insane?

_No, Calli, you are alright. You must settle your mind and not jump to conclusions. It is your fear that paralyzes you. It will go away if you calm down._

This person was reading my mind. Are you Martian Man Hunter?

_You may call me J'onn. I am here to ensure your mental health. Your health is very important to us, Calli. _

I'm confused. Why are you telling me your secret identity? Why do I matter to the Justice League? I'm just one person and I have nothing to do with you.

_I am a Martian from Mars, Calli. If you were to tell anyone my name, the chances are small that it would greatly affect me. Besides, where you're going you'll be able to say it as freely as you please. You are one of us now. _

I'm apart of the Justice League? I thought my heart was going to fail at any minute at this rate. This is too much suspenseful news in one day. Screw sticks and stones, words can hurt you. I could hear J'onn let out a small chuckle. God, this was weird.

_Not quite, Calli. It's more of a junior division of the League. _

But, why? Why am I so important to you all? Not that I'm not grateful for this. But, it's so…

_Sudden? Calli that is an answer you will have to discover for yourself. All will come with time, young one._

That was such a cliché elderly line. I started to calm, but still I felt so confused…

_Do not fret. You are not alone. You will have friends to guide you. Calli, your future is very bright. _

Friends? Superman said that too. What friends am I going to make? I've never had any.

_I will leave that to M'gann. Do not worry; you will enjoy your stay here. _

My stay where? I felt the helicopter or whatever it was land. The flight was over, we were here.

The breeze was cool and balanced out with the warm sun as it touched my skin. The grass was a brilliant green and settled around the tall mountain that stood in front of us. I could tell we were close to the beach from the smell of salt in the air and the sound of the waves lapping at the shore. I like this area; it felt like it was the suburbs. It was very relaxing.

At least, I thought so. It was much different than living in the city.

"This way, Calli," J'onn gestured to the steep pathway that led to the base of the mountain. There I saw metal doors; they looked like the exits for planes and other aircrafts. But, it was actually the entrance. A feminine computerized voice uttered a number and the code names for the heroes beside me. I'm guessing they were the IDs into this place.

But, the last ID surprised me. **0776 Wonder Girl. **Whose ID was that?

There was a bright light and I hesitated. Batman continued and walked straight through. What was that thing, a transporter? J'onn nudged me to signal we had to get moving. If J'onn was going then I was sure it would be okay if I did too. I don't think I have a choice in the matter anyway.

Where we came out was more than I could handle. I think my heart was literally stopped for the next minute that was about to take place. Batman had been the first to arrive and behind him were several other kids my age geared up in costume. And, I knew exactly who they were.

I felt my eyebrows burrow with worry. What was going on? Why were they here?

Batman spoke for the second time that I've heard. "This is our junior Justice League, Wonder Girl. We call them Young Justice. Welcome to you new home, Happy Harbor."

Did he just call me Wonder Girl? Happy Harbor, Rhode Island? Young Justice? I'm going to be living here with the world's greatest hero's sidekicks?

That last thing I saw was the ceiling before I passed out.

* * *

><p>"Well, that didn't work out as planned." Robin stated. He always had the running joke. "She was definitely overwhelmed."<p>

"Seriously, are we that ugly? I tried so hard to keep smiling." Kid Flash commented. "You saw me right?" He turned to Robin.

"She was already in a state of shock idiot. Batman said she probably wasn't going to take to all of this too well." Artemis retorted. She was either critiquing Wally or making very clear she thought he was plain dumb.

"Will she be okay?" M'gann was the first to fly over to the girl being held in her Uncle's arms. She had already considered her to be a new friend and apart of the family since Batman had told everyone ahead of time that the new Wonder Girl was coming to town.

They had spent the whole day preparing for her arrival much to Superboy's distaste. He felt she was being treated like a queen instead a new teammate and remained crabby the whole way through. But, none of them were ever told why she was being moved in so soon. It was all so sudden.

"I don't think she was just shocked to see us." Kaldur inferred. He always seemed to notice things the rest of the team didn't. Not just clues, Robin could investigate as well as the Dark Knight himself. Kaldur always noticed the less obvious things about a person. Such as, how they feel. He taught Superboy how to apologize and he was the first to understand M'gann when she made the mistake of the whole Red Tornado ordeal.

Definitely, something M'gann did not want to look back on.

"Your right, Aqualad," Batman comment. "Recently, your new team member has had a tragic loss. I would like all of you to be aware of her feelings. Her health is crucial."

"Tragic loss? What did her dog die or something?" Wally questioned, jokingly. Robin elbowed him in the side pretty hard. He seemed to take the insensitive comment personal. "Dude, what was that for?"

"No, more like the murder of her father. Her home was destroyed in the process." Batman corrected, he gave Wally a stern look. "Wonder Girl, since this morning, is a homeless orphan. She has no other relatives that are known."

"Oh," Wally looked down ashamed he had boldly stated something like that without thinking.

"Yeah, so try to be a little more sensitive, Mr. Nice Guy." Artemis crossed her arms practically, rubbing the salt in his wounds.

"That's why her arrival was so immediate." Kaldur thought aloud. "And, the clothes were for her."

"Correct, Wonder Girl's father was Professor. Cain. He was a bio-engineer and the led the field to much success. He's the reason why cloning exists successfully in this day and age. He never wrote any of his work down, it was believed to be kept in a file he stored in unknown whereabouts."

"So, he was wanted for his secrets and since the bad guys couldn't get them they made sure no one else could." Robin concluded.

"Professor. Cain, was found dead upon arrival by Wonder Girl." Batman finished.

Everyone knew what those words meant. Wonder Girl had been witness her father's dead body. It was no wonder she was in such a traumatized condition. Robin lost his playful smirk as he crossed his arms. He seemed to have known the very moment Batman had stated the girl had a tragic loss. Even Superboy felt newfound guilt when he realized he had complained about giving charity to a homeless orphan.

"That's so sad," M'gann felt pity for her new friend. "What can we do to help?" She tucked back a piece of Wonder Girl's dark curly hair. The small girl looked as though she were in pain even as she slept.

"Be her friends." Batman stated, simply as he turned to exit the Young Justice headquarters. He had said all that was needed. The rest was up to them.

Martian Man Hunter placed the girl in M'gann's arms. "Uncle J'onn," She questioned. M'gann was starting to realize the responsibility she was being left with. "You're leaving too?"

"This is your new responsibility as her teammate M'gann. It's very becoming to not only be a hero, but a friend in someone's time of need." He told her as he touched her head sending her his memories of his experience with Wonder Girl. "I hope that will guide you. It is now your job to make sure she recovers."

M'gann nodded, accepting the task at hand. "I'll do my best," M'gann was determined to see Wonder Girl to good health. M'gann looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms and held her more securely.

_It's going to be alright, Calli. _


	3. Making Friends

When I came to waking up, I felt nauseous. But, it wasn't the nausea that made me want to throw up exactly. It was more of an uneasy feeling. My heart felt fragile, any moment it could break. My eyes were watery as if I had been crying recently. But, I still remembered everything that happened.

An image of crushed flesh and bone into the dirt came to my mind. It almost made me hurl. I shook my head to strip myself of the memory. I sat up and stared at the darkness that surrounded me. It was too dark to see anything and I wasn't sure of where I was. What time was it? How long was I asleep? Why was asleep?

God, where the heck am I?

I ran a hand over my face. My eyes were tired, I was still waking up. I tried searching for a clock of some sort around the room, but I couldn't find anything that even remotely told time. To no avail, I lay back down and threw the covers over my head and tried to figure things out. I wanted to put some certainty into my mind before I became frantic and started freaking out.

First, I tried to remember how exactly I got here. I remembered entering through a portal, transporter thing, whatever you want to call it. And, Batman introduced me to the junior League. So, that's what Superman and J'onn had been referring to. Couldn't someone of warned me I was going to be on display to the coolest sidekicks of all time?

This was so crazy, how am I even alive right now? I really should have died of a heart attack as soon as I saw Superman.

Seems I've avoided death three times. First, it was meeting Superman, then Batman and Martian Man Hunter, and lastly Young Justice. I still remember how they were lined up. The one who caught my attention the most was the boy suited in yellow and red, the colors of Kid Flash. He had on the biggest smile for some reason. He seemed like one of those energetic kids that get ridiculously hyper when they eat a lot of candy.

I heard small knocks on a door, "Um, Calli, I mean Wonder Girl. Can I come in? Um, a-are you awake?" Someone asked nervously. It was the voice of a girl.

Oh, yeah stratch three and make that four times I've avoid death. Who the heck came up with Wonder Girl?

"Are you still sleeping, Wonder Girl? Well, she's not going to reply if she is… Hello, Megan." The girl persisted as she started talking to herself. I could even hear her lightly tap her forehead. At least, I learned her name so I guess it benefited me as well as her.

"Yeah, you can come in. I can't find the light switch, though…" I trailed off not knowing how to finish my sentence. My voice sounded groggy as it always did when I just woke up. I tried to rubbing my eyes again.

"Oh, um, okay!" She sounded surprised that I had answered as I heard an automatic door open. "The lights are activated by clapping," She clapped twice and light filled the room.

"Why are you under the covers?"

I decided it would be better to show myself if I was going to talk to her. I pushed them off as I sat up again to greet her, but I ended up being scared out of my wits. She was peering down on me from the air. But, it wasn't the fact she was flying that bothered me.

Her skin was green!

"Is something wrong?" Her brows burrowed with concerned. Her eyes were a smoldering auburn and her subtle red hair just popped against her green skin. She was really pretty, I just had to get used that green skin.

"You're kinda green," I said, aloud. As I put the covers over my mouth afterward. That was so rude! She could have a skin problem or something. Megan only laughed as she settled her feet on the ground.

"Yep, I sure am! All Martian's are kinda green." She smiled as she used my wording. Megan seemed really nice in a funny sort of way. I really liked people like her, well Martians.

I recalled J'onn referring to someone named M'gann, was he talking about Megan? I hesitated at first. I didn't want to have the wrong person.

Megan just smiled at me. "Yes? You look like you have something you want to ask."

Geez, could she read minds too?

"Are you M'gann? I know your name is Megan, but J'onn had mentioned someone by that name before." I kept the white sheet covering my face. I was sort embarrassed to be with Megan this way. She was a superhero too and I probably looked like absolute mess to her.

_There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Wonder Girl. I'm here to be your friend. M'gann is my native name. You can call me either, which ever you like best._

Yeah, she could read minds too. Are you and J'onn related? You both like to pop into my head unexpectedly.

"Sorry! I forgot on Earth its invading privacy." She started to panic. "I just thought since my Uncle did it with you, you wouldn't mind. I really shouldn't have assumed. Man, hello Megan!" She kept rambling to herself like a nervous wreck. And, I thought I had bad nerves.

I touched her hand to reassure her. "It's okay, as long as you don't go through my head with out asking, your fine." I tried to put on my warmest smile. To, be honest I didn't feel like smiling. I felt sort of empty at the moment. But, I guess it worked for Megan. She began to settle and put back on her smile. Her whole attitude was positive; it sort of cheered me up too.

"I really wasn't expecting you to be awake today." Megan continued. "But, I'm happy that you did."

"About that, could you tell me what time it is, and the date, and where in the world am I?" I looked around again for a clock.

"Today is Saturday, September 21, 2011 and it's 8:16 A.M." Megan retrieved a clock that had been hiding on top of a drawer. It wasn't digital no wonder I couldn't see it in the dark. "Oh, and, you're in our clinic."

I thought for a minute about the information Megan just gave me. "The 21st…" I made a sharp gasp. "I've been out for two days! Are you serious?"

"Well, I didn't think I came off so seriously." Megan stated.

"No, I mean are you for real? You're telling me the truth?" I explain to her. I was hoping that she didn't understand clocks as well as human sayings.

"If that's what it means, then yes, I am for real." She beamed with happiness. I think she was proud she learned a new human phrase.

"Why was I out for two days? I was only sleeping!" I grabbed my hair. Everything that I had made sense out of so far wanted to crumble to pieces. I knew I shouldn't have tried. Sometimes what's logical doesn't always work out. "First, I meet the Justice League and then I see all their sidekicks. Why is life not making sense right now?"

"Oh, I just remembered!" Megan suddenly got up and started hovering through the air.

Man, I wish I could fly, it looked so cool. It wasn't until now I noticed what she was wearing. It was a simple pink skirt with a matching cardigan over a white shirt. It looked really old school, like the 1950's. It reminded me of a project I did on the 50's in history class. Looking up fashion was apart of it. I thought the 50's was a very fashionable era.

"You have to meet the others," She tugged on my arm to pull me out of bed. "Everyone is waiting to see you. We were all waiting for you to wake up."

Me… meet the entire junior League? Now I really thought I was going to hurl. That was like asking me to recite Martin Luther King's speeches in front of all of America. I can't do that!

"Could I not do that?" I said in vain. Megan didn't seem to hear me as she got me on to my feet.

Megan sensed my displeasure, "Are you worried about your appearance? That's okay, I can fix that!" I started to feel pinches and pulls as she psychically straighten me up.

"Alright, we just need to brush your teeth, brush your hair, fix your tie, tuck in your shirt, iron out your skirt, pull up your socks, and put on your shoes." At each chore she said, Megan carried it out psychically. Making sure everything was in proper order.

"All done," She exclaimed as my red Converse were slipped onto my feet.

I looked over her work impressed. My school uniform looked better than the first day I bought it. And, I thought it was pretty ugly then. If I could do this with her psychic whoo-ha getting ready for school would have been a breeze.

I started to get ideas, that psychic thing would really come in handy… I have to ask Dad if I can take her home. I paused, realizing what I just thought.

Dad…

Megan gave my hand a squeeze, like I had given hers, except she did it with both hands. I guess she thought, the more you squeezed the more reassuring you are. "Its okay, Wonder Girl," Her sympathy was so kind. It made me realize something else. I think Megan is my friend, the first real friend I ever had.

_And, you'll make many more. _

"Well, if you call me Calli, instead."

* * *

><p>I'm usually a happy person, but I couldn't find the same excitement Megan had for myself. What makes you so happy that you have to endanger my already unstable well-being? I watched the floor pass by in a blur trying to figure out how I got myself in such a mess. I refused to see anyone until I had taken a shower and Megan took flight as soon as I said I was ready to go.<p>

I felt my heart come out my chest as she cut a corner and I watched my shocked expression in the reflection of the glass wall as I missed it by only a mere inch.

"Can you slow down?" I shouted at her. I don't know about her, but I think I've had enough shock to last me a lifetime, thank you.

"Sure," She replied. I almost got whip lash when she abruptly stopped. "We're already here,"

Finally, I could stand on solid ground! She let me land as she continued to hover.

"Land!" I called out, as I happily stood on the solid floor beneath me.

She looked like she was searching for something. Megan let out an excited gasp as she called out for someone.

"Black Canary!" She started waving someone over.

"Whoa, wait. What? The Black Canary?" I spoke.

I saw a beautiful blonde woman approach us. She wore the classic Black Canary costume; the black leotard, fishnet tights, buster jacket, and gloves. The comic books were really exact when they drew their superheroes.

"Wonder Girl, it's good to see your feeling better," She commented. "We have a lot of work to do to get you ready for the team."

I couldn't get myself to speak any words to her, but I had so much that I wanted to say. I had so many questions about what was going on and why me? What was making me so special right now that I got to meet Black Canary today?

"Call me Calli, please," I uttered. I wanted to be rid of that title as soon as I could.

"You look scared. Don't worry we're going to take really good care of you here." She patted my shoulder roughly. That wasn't what I was worried about. How intimidating she is was taking a hit to my self-esteem.

Black Canary had the figure of an Amazon warrior. I could see the built muscle in her legs and arms. Looking at that made me feel like a twig. Even Megan has some buff to her. And, they were both so tall. I was only five foot two. Megan looked like she was six foot. And, she wasn't close to Black Canary's height.

_Actually, I'm only 5'7. The heels give me about two inches._

That's still way taller than me!

_Well, I'm sure you'll have time to grow. Humans take a long time to develop. _

If I grow in the first place...I've been 5'2 for a while.

"Well, if you remember Batman's introduction, this is Mt. Justice; the lovely headquarters for the Junior League." Black Canary went on. "Starting today I will be your combat instructor to teach you the basics."

"Combat instructor," I finally said something at least. "You mean your going to teach me martial arts and stuff?"

"You got it. Just think of me as your personal trainer from now on. You'll be working with everyone on the team, but your skills have a lot of catching up to do if you want to go on missions." She put her hand on her hips. "Unless you have some skills I don't know about."

That was a no. The last time I use my powers was, uh, well a really long time ago. Besides moving furniture and saving kittens out of trees, I was pretty useless. And, I've got to be Wonder Girl? That'll be the day.

Black Canary already knew the answer to her question, so she decided to move on. "Let's just get you acquainted with your new teammates shall we?" She walked to a giant super computer and started typing.

I felt completely overwhelmed right now. What if I wasn't good enough for the team? They've got way more experience than me, I'll probably just get in the way. "Don't worry, Calli. It's actually not as bad as you think. We're all still learning how to be a, um, _effective team_. You'll fit right in." Megan tried to raise my spirits.

"Thanks, but what do you mean by an _'effective team'_?" I asked her.

"Oh, you'll see," Megan said as she bit her bottom lip. She looked eerie about the subject.

An alarm went off through out the room. It was so loud! A red light was repeatedly flashing. Is this a fire drill?

"It's our call that tells us to gather in this room. We usually use it for missions." Megan answered my questions. I think she loved this telepathic bond we were making. She used it all the time.

"Yes, a new mission!" A boy shouted out loud as he zoomed into the meeting room. He was half way done with a burrito. "What is it this time? Infiltrating the enemy's base, saving a hostage scientist, or-Whoa." He changed subject immediately when he saw me.

His eyebrows had perked up as he stopped halfway between munching on the giant burrito in his hand. "Uh, give me a second," In an instant he was right in front of me cleaning his fingers and wiping his mouth with some napkins.

Where did the burrito go?

"Hey beautiful, what's your name? I'm, Kid Flash." He gave me a cheesy grin as he held my hand. I noticed his eyes were a pretty, bright green and he had small freckles on his cheeks. And, he had red hair? I was always going to think he was Irish now.

Then I recognized him by his name. He was the same ketchup and mustard guy I had seen before when I first came here with Batman and J'onn. At, first I thought he was just hyper, but I guess he's just really out going and obviously very forward.

"Um, it's Calli, nice to meet you," I shifted my hand, uncomfortable in his hold. I gave him a friendly shake and took a step back next to Megan.

"A first name basis already? I see you like to move fast," He grinned, as he adjusted his goggles. "Bet, I move faster,"

"Yeah, to get away from you," Someone gave their side comment. It was almost like he appeared out of thin air right next to Kid Flash.

"Dude, don't do that! You know I hate the ninja thing!" Kid Flash almost jumped from being startled. It was pretty funny; I couldn't hold back a laugh. "See! She's laughing at me now because of you!"

"You've got no one to blame but yourself." The boy wasn't dressed in his gear like Kid Flash was. But, even dressed as himself, he still seemed to be hiding behind his sunglasses. I guess he didn't want to be known.

"Robin," He introduced himself. "Welcome to the team."

"Wow, thee Robin?" I felt my mouth drop. He looked so much taller on T.V. He actually wasn't that much taller than me. He wasn't totally buff like the others either, he actually pretty skinny-looking.

"Yeah, thee Robin," He laughed, mocking my choice of words. "Do you need an autograph with that?"

"What? That's totally not fair!" Kid Flash butted in. "What about my autograph? My name's way cooler."

"Who would want your autograph? People probably wouldn't even recognize your name." This time it was a girl who chimed in. Also, two more boys had come in right behind her.

They were pretty much the same height, which was taller than me. One boy wore a black Superman T-shirt. The other was dark skinned and wore a casual wear too. But, was it my nose or did he smell just like the ocean?

"I'm sorry; I don't remember asking for your opinion." Kid Flash snapped at her.

"Well, I don't seem to recall ever needing your permission to join in a conversation," The girl snapped back. She was blonde and she had narrow dark eyes.

"They're always like this," Megan said to me. I nodded in response. It was very clear that she didn't like Kid Flash and he didn't like her.

"Please, if you must fight, argue later. We have to give Wonder Girl her warm welcome first." The dark skinned boy stepped in between them placing his hands on their shoulders. "Let us be on our best behavior today."

Both shook him off as they crossed their arms and looked in the other the direction. They were just like kids fighting over the same toy. That's when Kid Flash spoke up again.

"Wait, am I the only one suited up here?" He asked as he looked around at everyone. "Supey doesn't count, he's always wears his T-shirt."

"Looks like it," Robin answered for him.

"If you were paying attention, Black Canary had told us the next time we were to be called wouldn't be for a mission." The blonde retorted, I don't think she would ever settle her differences with him.

I could see he wanted to give a come back, but he held in his fighting words for now. "At least, I look professional." He said to himself.

She ignored him and brought her attention to me, "Artemis," She looked really mean. "And, my code name is Artemis. I'm Green Arrow's protégé."

"Why didn't you use Arrowette?" I titled my head in confusion. That's who she was in the comic books, right?

"Well, you're an Amazon below five foot. Not everything is the same as the comic books, Shorty." The archer crossed her arms.

"Well, maybe she likes being short! I don't remember anyone asking you about it!" Kid Flash retorted. I could already see that whatever conflict they had started way before I came around.

The dark skinned boy sighed, giving up on ending the squabble between those two. "I am Aqualad. To my people I am known as Kaldur'am, but my friends call me Kaldur. I look forward to you being apart of the team, Wonder Girl." He was very polite for his age and mature.

"Just all me Calli," I gladly shook his hand. I think Kaldur was the first that didn't come off so scary to me. Especially, not as scary as Artemis; she just looked so mean. Black Canary was intimidating, but at least she came off friendly.

But, what really interested me was Kaldur's hair and eyes. His hair was blonde and his eyes were the prettiest green I have ever seen. "So, you're from Atlantis, right? Are there mermaids and other mer-people down there?"

He chuckled, "Yes, there are. Many of my friends have fins."

"Do you have gills?" I felt really stupid for asking. But, hey, this was my first time meeting an Alantian. He lives with mermaids and fish, like Ariel and Flounder. Last time I saw the movie Ariel didn't have gills. She could just magically defy science and talk under water.

"Yes, I do," He turned his neck and pulled down the collar to his jacket. Hidden underneath were real live gills!

"That's so cool," I was starting to get excited; I felt a smile widening on my lips. I could make a new friend that's from Atlantis! Do you have any friends from the lost city of Atlantis? I sure don't, well not yet anyway.

"Calli…I want you to meet…someone," Megan sounded like she was struggling with something. I looked to see her pushing forward the boy with the Superman T-shirt. He really looked like he didn't want to talk to me.

I decided to make it easier for her by coming to them. "Whew," Megan wiped her forehead. "He would have never of introduced himself if I didn't get your attention. He's shy when it comes to meeting new people."

The boy didn't say anything, he sort of looked away. He didn't seem timid, just uncomfortable like I was with Kid Flash. I get it, he's just like me. He's not used to meeting new people. I automatically wanted to make him feel better.

"Hi, I'm Calli, I don't really like the Wonder Girl title." He just looked at me. He didn't say anything. I noted the famous crest on his shirt. "Are you Superboy? I can tell by your shirt. It's really cool."

Still he didn't say anything. I couldn't think of anything to say to make him feel better. "It's hard for me to meet new people too. I feel just as awkward as you do. Let's just be good friends, okay?" I extend my hand for him to shake.

He still hesitated for a moment. But, then he made a small smile, "Sure," He shook my hand lightly before he took back his own.

Yes, score for Calli! I'm friends with Superboy!


End file.
